Hawaii Five-0: Mai Hawai'i mai me ke aloha!
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: (From Hawaii with Love (S1)) When you throw two Navy SEALs, a fresh officer, and a former HPD member together on a task force things can get crazy, especially if one of the SEALs doesn't wanna talk about her past, and doesn't want people to know she's a SEAL. Drama, Family, Crime, Adventure, and McDanno. Anyway hope y'all enjoy! AU!
1. Prologue

Most people know about the "Aloha" state. From its gorgeous beaches, to its surfers, to the loads and loads of pineapples and coconuts, to its amazing culture and people. What most don't remember is that it like any other place in the world has crime. Now there are cops of course. The Honolulu Police Department and its counterparts are all very well trained, don't get me wrong, but it needed something else. Something or rather someone who could handle those cases that HPD couldn't handle. This team needed to have as many means and as much leeway as possible to handle these crimes. So the Governor of the time, Pat Jameson along with HPD Officer John McGarrett form a team that would later be known as the "Five-0" task force.

Now where to start on these crazy assholes that are part of "Five-0." Ahhh, let's start with the leader.

So first you have Steven "Steve" J. McGarrett. He is a Reserve Navy Lieutenant Commander, Leader to the Five-0 task force, a Navy Seal, and in the words of his partner and best friend, a "Crazy Neanderthal Animal." Steve is one of those guys that can be hyper protective of his friends and family and if they are ever threatened will go to any lengths to defend them. He is the son of late-HPD Officer John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett. He was leader of Seal Team 4 consisting of members, Sam Hanna (Lieutenant Commander before joining Reserves,) Dani Williams (Second-in-Command and Lieutenant before joining Reserves,) and Tony DiNozzo (Lieutenant before joining Reserves.)

Next up is Daniella "Dani/Danno" D. Williams. Dani is a detective from New Jersey who served on the Newark police force and who moved to Honolulu after her ex-husband Raphael moved their daughter Grace there with Raphael's new wife, Samantha. Daniella when she was young about 16 or 17 met Steve McGarrett, Tony DiNozzo, and Sam Hanna in the Army and Navy Academy out in California after her parents could no longer handle her in her teenage rebellious phase. She became a Lieutenant in the Navy before she left and served about 8 years with a year taken off about partway through to have her daughter (so technically 9 if you count the year taken off.) She was on Seal Team 4 as its SiC with Steve as leader, and Sam and Tony as members. Dani is a detective lieutenant. Aside from Steve and Raphael no one on the island knows Dani's past as a SEAL.

After Dani, you have Chin Ho Kelly, former HPD before he was disgraced after IA destroyed his reputation after his uncle took money from the forfeiture locker to pay for his wife's surgery and new kidney and Chin took the fall for it. Chin having been born and raised on Hawaii, had joined the HPD and was trained by John McGarrett. He is a detective lieutenant in the Five-0 task force.

Finally, you have Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin and the other female of Five-0. Kono is a recent graduate of the police academy and is an officer. Kono is a surfer that could have gone pro if not for a knee injury when she was younger. She is a talented martial artist even if she is the youngest of the group that has two SEALs in it even if only Steve knows about Dani's past. Kono is the go-to for the team when they need a sniper.

When you have three people born and raised on an island state and one crazy haole who apparently can't adapt along with all their drama, welllllll...things tend to get crazy.

* * *

Hey guys! So recently I decided to rewatch all of Five-0 (O'Loughlin and Caan version from 2010 to 2018/2019) and then I decided why not make a fanfiction and do it to my fave pairing McDanno except with a female Danny that went and became a Navy Lieutenant/SEAL! XD This amuses me greatly, you guys have no idea! Anyway I figured doing some background would work for a start! Next chapter should be uploaded relatively soon.

Bye guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21


	2. Pilot Part 1: Dani

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 OR ANY OTHER SHOWS/MOVIES THAT MIGHT BE FEATURED (Which includes NCIS: LA or NCIS)! ALL I OWN IS ANY CHANGES I HAVE MADE TO THE STORY including gender changes, background changes, and anything else like that. If I did I would be a lot richer than I am and not going for a Bachelor's in Computer Science/Associate's in Arts/Humanities or planning on becoming a lawyer. Seriously guys? If any fanfiction writer (minus those like the Twilight Author, may those books burn one day, sorry to those who like it, but I personally hate it for all that I am and will always be #TeamJacob) actually owned the stuff from the fandoms they wrote for, do you think we would be writing fanfiction? I can already tell you that the answer is a big, fat NO! **

* * *

**"Hey everyone" - Characters talking to each other**

_*Hey Everyone* - Characters talking over radios or phones to each other_

**_"Hey everyone" - Talking to Civilians/Non-HPD/Five-0/SEAL/Navy/NCIS/whatever members_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

Ugh! I swear to God! When I became a cop I did not expect stuff like this to happen. You would think it was normal as a detective to get some of the higher priority cases, and while yes I did, I wish I hadn't sometimes. My name's Dani Williams, former Newark PD now a detective with Honolulu PD, that and a Reserve Navy Lieutenant/Navy Seal.

It was definitely strange going from Navy for eight to nine years then to a cop in my home state and finally to a detective on a state that is made up of multiple islands. Moving to Hawaii was something I never thought I'd do. That is until my 'Apana of an ex-husband moved my eight year old little girl to this ka pineapple i ho'okomo'ia i hellhole. Luckily enough I remembered Steve used to live on Hawaii and was born here so I managed to track down his dad. John McGarrett was a good cop but not the best father. He is a good babysitter when I can't watch Grace during a case. She calls him "Kupunakane John."

Cutest thing ever...minus the fact that it will never happen again. God I wish I had never been given his murder case. Having to tell Monkey that her "Kupunakane John" was dead was awful. I knew I needed something to do before I shot one of those 'Apana though and the Captain was about ready to tear his hair trying to make sure I didn't. Poor Meka is gonna hear about all this once he gets back.

Honestly, I hope Steve comes back for his dad's funeral. I'd like to see him again, and make sure he knows I'm the one handling the case. Maybe, just maybe I could figure out why John called Steve right before ToD was stated by Max. Oh great, security company just called. Some hilahila just broke into the McGarrett household. Hopefully it's only the one deficiente or they have left or else I'm gonna be pissed.

*time-skip to Dani reaching the McGarrett house*

So I've checked the whole house, now for the garage, and would you look at that. The deficiente is here.

**"You! Hands up! Don't move!" Dani shouts, gun in hand.**

Said deficiente whips around drawing a gun himself.

**"Who are you?" deficiente says as Dani mentally sighs and realizes it's Steve.**

**"Who are you?" Dani shouts back, "I am Detective Dani Williams!"**

**"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett!"**

**"God damnit Steven!" Dani shouts as she goes to holster her gun. "What the fuck are you doing, you ginormous moron, breaking into a god damn crime scene! My god damn crime scene at that!"**

**"Well I'm sorry I didn't know it was your crime scene Daniella!" Steve snaps back, "And for that matter what the hell are you doing on Hawaii with HPD!?" **

**"If you would check your email or answer your kelepona pa'amau ****for once, you would have known Raphael and I got a divorce, he got remarried to a puttana, and they moved Grace out here and I followed so I could stay with my naua daughter!"**

**"I'm sorry Dani. You were a SEAL too though! You know why I couldn't really answer my phone! If I had a choice or had been able to answer I would have been on the first flight to New Jersey to go help you out! You know that!" Steve practically shouts right back.**

**Dani lets out a groan, "Take the damn tool-box and let's just get the hell out of here before someone calls HPD about our screaming."**

**Steve looks at her and blinks, "How did you know about?"**

**Dani laughs slightly, "Your dad mentioned it a couple of times when I brought Grace over to see her Kupunakane John. That is legitimately what she called him. I have videos and it's adorable."**

**"Share!" Steve says as he grabs the tool-box.**

Dani and Steve proceed to head outside, Dani giving him her new address, before she heads back to the police precinct, and he takes his truck to her place. Dani had told Steve she would bring dinner back with her, but she needed to grab a few things from the precinct before she could fully take off for the night. That and she had to grab Grace from school first, as she had her that weekend. Steve just nods as he takes off in his Silverado, Dani jumping into her Camaro and heading for Grace's school.

* * *

Hawaiian-English Translations:

Kupunakane - Grandfather/grandpa

'Apana - Asshole

ka pineapple i ho'okomo'ia i hellhole - Pineapple infested hellhole

hilahila - Idiot

kelepona pa'amau - Fucking phone/Default phone

naua - fucking

* * *

Italian-English Translations:

deficiente - moron

puttana - whore

* * *

Hey guys! So yes there will be a lot of swearing in this...it's a crime show for one and two honestly it's Five-0. Swearing happened a decent amount. Any foreign words I will have at the end of the chapters before the A/N, but otherwise hopefully you enjoyed. As I don't know Hawaiian and I barely know Italian and most of the other languages outside of Japanese and English I won't know, well...Google Translate and other translator sites are gonna become my best friends. Every few chapters or so I will likely insert little fillers to explain the parts I changed like how Tony, Dani, Steve, and Sam all met at the Navy/Army Academy in California or the year off Dani took to have Grace when she also fully married Raphael, some of ST4's missions, that sorta stuff. See y'all in the next chapter!

Bye guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21

Comment, Fave, and Follow.


	3. Pilot Part 2: Steve

**If y'all wanna see a disclaimer then go back a chapter...**

* * *

**"Hey everyone" - Characters talking to each other**

_*Hey Everyone* - Characters talking over radios or phones to each other_

**_"Hey everyone" - Talking to Civilians/Non-HPD/Five-0/SEAL/Navy/NCIS/whatever members_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

Why did this have to happen? Why did I never think about dad in my hunt? I knew if they found out about him they might try to use him against me. I should have warned him. I had five years to do so. Five long years of tracking the Hesse brothers. Three without my team. Three years since my team went Reserves so they could have more civilian lives. Dani leaving for Grace and Raphael, Tony to go handle things regarding his dad and then joining law enforcement, Sam leaving for his wife and kids. God I miss them. Actually having a team I knew who could watch my six and not get in my way was a wonderful thing. I'm not saying that those from both the Navy and other military branches I get paired with can't do their jobs or have my six, my team, SEAL team 4, knew what I needed without evening needing to speak to me or each other.

Some days it's harder to handle than others. And now that we have Anton Hesse in our custody we can go stateside for a bit before we track down Victor Hesse. Go home to Hawaii, maybe track down my team and see how they are doing. See Gracie, Den, and Kam, Dani's daughter and Sam's kids. Find out if Tony has found the one person he would wanna spend his life with. The usual catching up stuff. God I hope they don't get on my ass for being out of touch for so long. I do NOT need a Dani-style rant from said female and two others.

I am a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy, I should be used to other teams, but when the higher-ups notice how well a team works together they are gonna keep said people together. My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I've been in the Navy pretty much since I graduated from the Navy and Army Academy based in California.

***Pohang, South Korea, US Military Transport Convoy***

_"Fire at one, this is Castle requesting an update."_

_"Castle, this is One. Commander McGarrett has the prisoner secure. Over"_

**_"You know what's funny?" Anton Hesse asks "You don't look Hawaiian."_**

**_"You're gonna tell us everything." Steve says with a chuckle._**

**_"But you were born there, weren't you?" Anton asks, pretending Steve hadn't said anything_**

**_"Every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm, every supplier you've worked with, all your trafficking associates, everyone you've ever sold weapons to." Steve says._**

**_"Chasing my brother and I around the world for five years like a little doggy looking for a bone. Your team leaving you at the start of the third year. That must've not felt to great, knowing your team abandoned you." Anton says with a snort "You don't think we'd do our homework on you? Everyone you've ever met, Dani Williams, her ex Raphael, her little girl Gracie. Sam Hanna and his wife Michelle, their kids Aiden and Kamran. Tony DiNozzo and his daddy issues. And you, your sister Mary, and your dear old dad John. We know everything."_**

Why the hell is my phone ringing and why is my dad calling now of all times?

**_"You might wanna get that." Anton says with that knowing, smug as all hell smirk_**

_"Yeah dad." Steve says into the phone, paranoid beyond all belief now._

_"Hey Champ." comes John McGarrett's voice over the phone._

_"You alright?" Steve asks, getting pissed a bit._

_"Who are these people Steve?" John asks of his son_

_"Now I know where you get it from. Tough old man you got here." Victor Hesse says "Now, you have something or rather someone I want, and I have someone you want."_

Steve begins to write "Get Honolulu PD to my dad's house ASAP. Victor Hesse is there!"

_"You're smart enough to know that's never gonna happen." Steve grits out_

_"Thanks for the compliment. Now are you smart enough?" Victor says_

_"We do not negotiate with terrorists." Steve snaps out quickly, his anger building._

_"Well make an exception. Unless you want your father to die." Victor says, smirk firmly in place._

"Let me talk to him. I'll get him to help you." John says, knowing that what he was about to do could be suicidal at best. "He's my son. He'll listen to me."

Victor puts the phone near John's mouth and ear.

_"Listen to me champ." John goes to say._

_Steve looks relieved to hear his dad's voice "Dad, hey, we will get you out of there." _

_John knowing that what he was about to do was suicidal, but if it meant his son was safe then he didn't care. "I'm sorry that I lied to you."_

_"What? Lied to me? What are you talking about?" Steve asked, disbelief in his voice._

_"I love you son. Whatever these people want Steve, don't give it to them. DON'T YOU GIVE IT TO THEM!__" John shouts right before he is whipped across the face with the gun._

All of a sudden Steve could hear what sounded like a grunt of pain.

_"Dad! Dad!" Steve shouts looking at his men who give a nod that they had gotten the message out._

_"NO MORE GAMES! I'M TAKING MY BROTHER NOW!" Victor screams._

_Steve breathes in and out, his rage hitting a whole new level, "I swear to God, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." _

**Anton getting Steve's attention, says, "Hey. Boom."**

Why did he say that? Why can I hear a copter? OH SHIT!

**"AMBUSH!" Steve screams as he slides his phone away having noticed the call got dropped.**

_"This is Transport! We are under attack! Taking rocket and small arms fire!" _

"Everybody move it! Move!"

All Steve could do was brace as everyone begins to jump out to fire on the copter. Steve grabbing Anton to keep a hold on him.

"Sarge! Sir!"

In the rush, Steve lets go of Anton after they make it out of their transport. Anton manages to get a gun and Steve shoots him in the arm. The barbed fence behind Anton is what catches him and what causes Anton's death and as Victor calls Steve back, finds out about his brother's death. Victor kills John McGarrett in retaliation.

***Listen to the Five-0 theme song at this point***

***USAF C-17 Victory, O'ahu, Hawaii***

_"Honolulu approach. Reach 717. Level at 3000."_

_"717 turn left zero-one-zero, maintain 3,000 until established on approach."_

**"How long since you've been home?"**

**"It's been a while." Steve responds to the pilot**

**"Sir, I've got a call coming in for you from the Governor of Hawaii."**

***Short Time-skip later***

**"Commander." Governor Jameson of Hawaii walks over.**

**"Governor." Was all Steve said as he shook hands with the Governor.**

**"Thanks for agreeing to see me. I am so sorry about your father. He was a very dear friend of mine."**

**"Thank you Governor. Is this about the investigation though?"**

**"Yes. We have alerts all across the Islands."**

**"You won't find Victor Hesse through roadblocks and search warrants. He's gone underground until he can find a safe way off the island. Now why am I here?"**

**"I'd like to help you get what you came back here for. Let's walk. Your father's death was a wake-up call for me and every last law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force that I'd like you to run."**

**"You don't even know me."**

**"I know your resume. Five years Naval Intelligence, six years as a Seal at least. You and your team were one of the best if not the best of the SEALs."**

**"Let me just stop you right there. I have been tracking Victor Hesse for five years now." Steve says getting annoyed at this woman. "If he was bold enough to surface, I promise you he already has an exit strategy planned. And he knows I know it, which means, I can barely afford the hour it's gonna take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me." **

**"I can help you find that son of a bitch. With full immunity and means. Your task force will have full blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my Island. Your rules, my backing, your team, anyone you want, and no red tape. And I promise you Commander, what you see with me is what you get." **

**Steve getting fed up states, ****"Here's what I see. An election year coming up, and a politician who needs the PR, who's willing to do whatever it takes to stay in office. Thanks but no thanks. The only people I would want on my team are mainland."**

**"None of those make me feel less responsible. This is personal for me too."**

**"Pass."**

**"This is my private number. Please, think it over."**

**The Governor walks away and right after a voice from behind causes Steve to turn around. **

**"She's a smart lady that one. Steve McGarrett right?"  
**

**"I know you."**

**"You better! Chin Ho Kelly." Chin states with a grin.**

**"Oh! Chin Ho Kelly! Kahuku High School. You were a great quarterback." Steve grinning back with shock in his voice laughs as the two men shook hands.**

**"Ah. That's very kind of you, considering you are the one who went and broke all my records."**

**"Oh, that was a long time ago."**

**"Heard you became a cop."**

**"I worked with your father in the Seventh. He taught me everything I knew about being a cop and wearing the badge."**

**"It looks like you moved onto greener pastures."**

**"Well let's just say the HPD and I had a slight disagreement about my job description. When I got fired though your father was there for me, he understood. He stayed my friend, and I know that cost him something. I only wish there was someway I could pay him back. But now that you're here maybe you could do something."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I hear the Chief of Police put a haole on your father's homicide investigation. Word is, she's only been on the island for around 6 months. Just fresh off the mainland pretty much, and with how much I heard she works I doubt she's had time to learn how the island works."**

*time-skip to Steve reaching the McGarrett house after the funeral and all that*

So I've looked over the whole house and checked the garage. So this is what he wanted me to find. It's a god damn toolbox. Hearing a creak, Steve turns around, and what do you know? It's a female haole with a gun.

**"You! Hands up! Don't move!" The haole shouts, gun in hand.**

Steve having whipped out his gun points it at the female.

**"Who are you?" Steve says as the haole seems to be breathing in both relief and annoyance as if she knew him.**

**"Who are you?" Dani shouts back, "I am Detective Dani Williams!"**

**"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett!"**

**"God damnit Steven!" Dani shouts as she goes to holster her gun. "What the fuck are you doing, you ginormous moron, breaking into a god damn crime scene! My god damn crime scene at that!"**

**"Well I'm sorry I didn't know it was your crime scene Daniella!" Steve snaps back, "And for that matter what the hell are you doing on Hawaii with HPD!?"**

**"If you would check your email or answer your kelepona pa'amau ****for once, you would have known Raphael and I got a divorce, he got remarried to a puttana, and they moved Grace out here and I followed so I could stay with my naua daughter!"**

**"I'm sorry Dani. You were a SEAL too though! You know why I couldn't really answer my phone! If I had a choice or had been able to answer I would have been on the first flight to New Jersey to go help you out! You know that!" Steve practically shouts right back.**

**Dani lets out a groan, "Take the damn tool-box and let's just get the hell out of here before someone calls HPD about our screaming."**

**Steve looks at her and blinks, "How did you know about that?"**

**Dani laughs slightly, "Your dad mentioned it a couple of times when I brought Grace over to see her Kupunakane John. That is legitimately what she called him. I have videos and it's adorable."**

**"Share!" Steve says as he grabs the tool-box.**

Dani and Steve proceed to head outside, Dani giving him her new address, before she heads back to the police precinct, and he takes his truck to her place. Dani had told Steve she would bring dinner back with her, but she needed to grab a few things from the precinct before she could fully take off for the night. That and she had to grab Grace from school first, as she had her that weekend. Steve just nods as he takes off in his Silverado, Dani jumping into her Camaro and heading for Grace's school. Steve manages to make it there. Sighing and rubbing at his face as he realizes he would have to wait for Dani to come back there before he could go in.

* * *

Hawaiian to English Translations:

Kupunakane - Grandfather/grandpa

kelepona pa'amau - Fucking phone/Default phone

naua - fucking

* * *

Italian to English Translations:

puttana - whore

* * *

So this was a lot different to what I wrote in my Psych class. There was a lot more swearing and dialogue from Steve in it, but I think I like this better. Anyway hope y'all enjoy. Writing this in a notebook in Psych was fun. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this. See y'all in Part 3 of the Pilot. That is gonna be a dual character chapter likely between Chin Ho and my girl, Kono! I also found out that the Army/Navy Academy that is in California is boys only apparently but for the purpose of this story, I'm gonna say that they had it open to girls for about 5-10 years before Dani started there. This is 500 more words than the prologue and the first chapter combined. Geez, Steve was a busy boy during the pilot.

Bye guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21

Comment, Follow, and Fave please! (Flames will be deleted, constructive criticism is appreciated.)


	4. Pilot Part 3: Chin Ho and Kono

**If y'all wanna see a disclaimer then go back like two chapters...**

* * *

Thank you guys! I was not expecting as many people as I have seen read it! I'm honored. Thank you especially to Texas50Fan, rabbitkirsty, brinney, Donnie88, Sankori and stargatesg1973 for following and/or favoriting my story. I greatly appreciate it you guys!

* * *

**"Hey everyone" - Characters talking to each other (Dani, Steve, Chin Ho, Kono, Tony, Sam)**

_*Hey Everyone* - Characters talking over radios or phones to each other_

**_"Hey everyone" - Talking to Civilians/Non-HPD/Non-Five-0/SEAL/Navy/NCIS/whatever members_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

I miss being a cop sometimes. Hell I regret lying for my Uncle a lot of the time but it was for Auntie and that is why I would never take back my idiocy. I just feel bad for Kono. She is looking forward to being a cop and all the others are going to paint her by the same brush as me just because of what I did. I even ended it with Malia, and I definitely regret that decision. I miss my old life. Being a tour guide isn't all that exciting, but it's only thanks to my former TO John McGarrett that I even have this job. Lots of people don't want to have a former cop, Hawaiian or no, that was kicked off the force in disgrace to work for them.

I always think about the "what ifs" and "could have beens," but I know I wouldn't go back. ʻO kaʻohana ka mea a pau. Ke kōkua mau neiʻoe i kaʻohana. ʻAʻohe mea i maʻalahi ke pili i kaʻohana. That is what we are taught as kids, but I guess my family doesn't honestly believe in that. The only ohana I would actually claim was Kono, Auntie, and John McGarrett. Those three stuck by me no matter what. John staying my friend even when I was kicked off the force, well I know it cost him something, but I'm glad I got to know him. Finding out that the CoP put a haole on his homicide investigation burns me from the inside. If I run into his kid Steve, I'm gonna see if he can't get the haole pulled off the case. Nothing against foreigners, but like most Hawaiians I just don't trust them.

My name is Chin Ho Kelly. I'm a former detective of the HPD now a tour guide. My life went to hell in a hand-basket and I'm just glad that I have Ohana willing to back me up. Ohanaʻo ia hoʻi, kaʻohana a me kaʻohana,ʻaʻohe mea i koe.

Man...there's no way that's who I think it is, but I can always check.

**"She's a smart lady that one. Steve McGarrett right?"  
**

**"I know you."**

**"You better! Chin Ho Kelly." Chin states with a grin.**

**"Oh! Chin Ho Kelly! Kahuku High School. You were a great quarterback." Steve grinning back with shock in his voice laughs as the two men shook hands.**

**"Ah. That's very kind of you, considering you are the one who went and broke all my records." Chin says with a laugh.**

**"Oh, that was a long time ago." **

***Short time-skip***

**"Heard you became a cop." Steve says with a small smirk on his face.**

**"I worked with your father in the Seventh. He taught me everything I knew about being a cop and wearing the badge."**

**"It looks like you moved onto greener pastures."**

**"Well let's just say the HPD and I had a slight disagreement about my job description. When I got fired though your father was there for me, he understood. He stayed my friend, and I know that cost him something. I only wish there was someway I could pay him back. But now that you're here maybe you could do something."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I hear the Chief of Police put a haole on your father's homicide investigation. Word is, she's only been on the island for around 6 months. Just fresh off the mainland pretty much, and with how much I heard she works I doubt she's had time to learn how the island works."**

Now that Steve is back, I can finally repay some of my debt to his father. No haole should have been assigned to John's homicide investigation. What the CoP was thinking I will never understand.

* * *

I wish Chin Ho would just tell me why he was kicked off the force. I hate not knowing, and knowing how much pain he is in. He did nothing wrong. Chin is a good guy and is Ohana. I can't believe after everything, all the teachings about how Ohana means everything that my family would just abandon Chin like that. He is true Ohana, same as Auntie, and same as that TO of his John McGarrett. I really do wish I could have learned under the guy, but most of my days were spent at the Academy or at home.

Sometimes I wonder if I would have gotten Chin as my TO or if they would have assigned John McGarrett to be my TO. I guess I'll never know as one's no longer an officer and the other is dead. I know Chin thinks about the "what ifs" and "could have beens" a lot. I hate that I can't help him and that he won't let me. IA is a nā piʻo o ka shit. The fact that everyone believed them over Chin just makes them ʻO nā hipa i hiki ke alakaʻiʻia i ka luku.

My name is Kono Kalakaua, a surfer who could have gone pro if not for busting my knee out bad when I was 15. I'm a Police Academy student who is just over a week away from graduating.

_**"Kalakaua will you pay attention!" shouts an annoyed voice**_

**_"Sorry sir! Was just thinking about some stuff." Kono says with an apologetic voice_**

_**"I get that your family is convoluted and that you are wanting to be out in that sun surfing, so do a lot of people, but you are all less than two weeks away from graduating. You need to pay attention." The sergeant in charge of this class states.**_

**_"Sir, yes sir!" Is Kono and the rest of her classes' reply_**

* * *

Hawaiian to English Translation:

ʻO kaʻohana ka mea a pau. Ke kōkua mau neiʻoe i kaʻohana. ʻAʻohe mea i maʻalahi ke pili i kaʻohana. - Family is everything. You always support family. Nothing is ever to expensive when it comes to family.

Ohanaʻo ia hoʻi, kaʻohana a me kaʻohana,ʻaʻohe mea i koe - Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind. (If y'all haven't seen Lilo and Stitch well it's a classic. Watch it! GO!)

nā piʻo o ka shit - Piles of Shit

ʻO nā hipa i hiki ke alakaʻiʻia i ka luku - Sheep that would easily be led to a slaughter.

* * *

Hey guys! So this is the Chin Ho and Kono chapter and now we get on with the rest of the Pilot episode. Yeah each episode unless I figure out how to tailor them down is gonna be in at least 4 parts if not more. After each episode set is done I will likely do a chapter about different bits that I changed. Hope y'all enjoy.

Bye guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21

Follow, fave, and review guys (Flames will be deleted, and constructive criticism is appreciated.)


	5. Pilot Part 4: Steve, Dani, and Grace

**If y'all wanna see a disclaimer then go back a few chapters...**

* * *

**"Hey everyone" - Characters talking to each other (Dani, Steve, Chin Ho, Kono, Tony, Sam)**

_*Hey Everyone* - Characters talking over radios or phones to each other_

**_"Hey everyone" - Talking to Civilians/Non-HPD/Non-Five-0/SEAL/Navy/NCIS/whatever members_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far along with ambertink for following my story! Y'all are the best!

* * *

Pilot Part 4: Steve, Dani, and Grace

* * *

Steve sighs as it begins to rain. Where the hell was Dani and Grace? Oh wait...nevermind there they are.

**"Took you long enough Dani!" Steve says as he gets out of his car**

**"Yeah well there was an accident on the freeway." Dani snaps back as Grace gets out of the car**

**"UNCLE STEVE!" Grace shouts as she bolts for the man who laughs as he scoops her up.**

**"Pehea e hana ai kuʻu kaikamahine hanauna?" Steve asks wanting to see if Dani had been keeping up on teaching Grace Hawaiian.**

**Grace laughs hugging Steve tighter as she responds "ʻO wau he makua kāne maikaʻi! ʻOʻoe?"**

**"Maikaʻi loa! Ua mālamaʻo Danno i kāu mau'ōlelo'ōlelo āpau?" Steve asks as he sets Grace back on the ground.**

**"Ae! Mahalo nui koʻu mеmе me nä 'ölelo' ė aʻe, akā, he mau haʻawina haʻawina home no kaʻu e hana ai aia wau ma kona hale." Grace says with a small pout.**

**"He aha kaʻu i'ōlelo ai no ka heaʻana iaʻuʻo Danno, Steven? ʻAʻole maikaʻi ka lokomaikaʻi. ʻOi aku ka maikaʻi inā e aʻoʻoe i kēia mau manawa ma mua o ka manawa." Danny says while glaring at Steve**

**Steve just laughs "Same thing probably as what I have said about calling me Steven, and Grace your mom's right. Learning these languages now will help you later on in life."**

**"I know. It's just so boring sometimes!" Grace says as Dani finally lets all three into her apartment.**

**"Yes we know. How do you think us grown adults felt learning all the languages we did? It wasn't exactly fun for us. At least you are young enough that you can soak it up with a sponge." Dani says laughing at her daughter. **

**"I know..." Grace responds, pouting slightly.**

**"Well anyway, I need to talk to your mom Gracie so why don't you go put your stuff away in your room real quick while we chat?" Steve grins at the little girl that he sees as a mix between a daughter and a niece.**

**Grace nods as she heads for her room, "Alright Uncle Steve! But you are staying for dinner!" **

**Steve shaking his head smiles softly, "Wouldn't dream of missing it! Especially if your mom's cooking!"**

**"So what did you want to talk about Steve?" Dani asked, raised eyebrow.**

**"I need what you have on my dad's homicide investigation. The Governor offered me my own task force with full means and immunity and besides the stuff from my dad's homicide I want you as its SiC. I miss working with you, Tony, and Sam. I know Tony and Sam are mainland working for NCIS, but I still have you here with me on Hawaii." Steve says, talking quickly while growing more and more serious.**

**Dani sighs and smiles at him, "Course I'll be your partner. I'll need to wrap things up and make sure my current HPD partner Meka knows whats going on, maybe wrap up the last few cases I have, but it shouldn't take more than a few days, a week tops. And I missed working with you three as well. Hasn't really been the same."**

**"That's an understatement. Anyway I'll call the Governor tomorrow. Let her know about the adjustments and the fact that you will need a week tops before you can transfer to the task force as my SiC and partner. Got any idea who else we could add to the team? We need at least two others if not three." Steve says, thinking about all the work they would have to do to get their unnamed task force up and running even with the Governor giving them what they needed.  
**

**"Well there is this one chick in the Academy. Gonna be graduating soon like less than two weeks. First month in apparently unlike most mainland Academies, HPD and its associated Academy brought in all the in-training rookies that were due to graduate less than six months later. They all saw me taking down one of the other detectives cause he was being a stronzo about the fact that I was a haole and was insinuating that I had slept my way into my spot just cause I look as good as I do. The other detectives knew not to step in. Kaleo was asking for a kāmele kaki. I gave him one, but never saw the CoP or the Academy students. The CoP was not impressed, but finding out that Kaleo was essentiantally sexually harrassing me well all the Academy students and the CoP agreed he deserved it. And then all the female Academy students and even a few of the guys wanted to know how to deliver a proper asskicking so I taught them. Kono Kalakaua stood out greatly. She is also a great sniper from what her file said, would make good long-range support when I'm covering your six." Dani finishes up her little story right as Grace comes running out. "We can finish talking later Steve. But what does the ka mō'ī and the ka lanakila nui want for dinner."**

**"You decide Uncle Steve! It has been a long while since you had Danno's cooking!" Grace said excitedly**

**"So many choices. I know! Danno's secret pizza recipe!" Steve says laughing**

**"Two Dani specials on pizza coming up." Comes laughter from the chef of the night, "And stop calling me Danno, Steven!" which causes laughter from said male and one little girl next to him. "And Grace Marie while I'm cooking grab the language homework for Chinese I left out and your Uncle can help you where you need it while I cook."**

**"Alright Danno!" Grace shouts back as she runs for the homework.**

***2 hours later, homework is put away, dinner is finished, and all three are finishing dishes.***

**"Man Dani, I really did miss your cooking. Sam and Tony are gonna be so jealous. It must have been at least a few years for them too."**

**"Nah. I sent them cookies on both of their birthdays, Sam's kids' birthdays, his wife's birthday, and on Christmas and Easter. Michelle hates me but loves me at this point. Now I think its time for a certain Monkey's bedtime."**

**"But Danno!" comes the whine from said monkey.**

**"No buts. Your Uncle and I need to finish our earlier conversation without you listening in. Go get ready for bed Monkey. I'll be in with your Uncle Steve soon."**

**"Alright..." as Grace wanders towards her room.**

**"Once she's asleep we can finish that conversation about who we are adding to the task force, and we do have to pick a name. Not today, not next week, but within the next month or so."**

***20 minutes later***

**"Finally we can finish our earlier conversation." Dani says, sighing as she sits on the couch, Steve walking out of the kitchen, Longboards in hand, and passing one to Dani as he sits. **

**"So Kono Kalakaua for one, would add another female to the list, but we need another male, someone to partner with..." Steve trails off**

**"Who are you thinking of Steve?" Dani asks, looking at her partner.**

**"Chin Ho Kelly."  
**

**"Hold up. I know that name. He got kicked off the force like a year before I got here. IA said he took a shit-ton of money from the evidence locker and was on the take. Something seems hinky about it all, but otherwise why him?" Dani looks at Steve confusion on her face.**

**"Didn't know that, but if that was true dad wouldn't have stuck by his side. No I want him cause he was a good cop. My dad trained him himself. I also know he's damn good with a shotgun and tech. I want him on our side." Steve says rather passionately**

**Dani could only nod before she found her voice, "That makes four. Kalakaua will be easy, can call it credit till she graduates then snap her up. Kelly on the other-hand...I'll let you handle that. I'll be informing both that I'm a Reservist Navy SEAL and a Lieutenant just in case I ever have to take a mission. Very few people on the island know. Anyway its getting late, unless you wanna sleep here then I can split the pull-out with you, but it isn't comfy at all."**

**Steve laughing responds, "Nah. I'm gonna head home. Once I talk to the Governor I'll call you. Same number as always?"**

**Dani walking with him towards the door nods, "Yup. Hasn't changed one bit. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Good night Steve."**

**Steve walking towards his car, turns around as he walks backwards "Night Danno!"**

"Moron." comes out of Dani's mouth as she closes and locks the door, making sure her weapon was close to hand before settling down for the night. Dani proceeds to turn off the light hanging over her bed before going to sleep. Steve taking half an hour or so to drive home before arriving and heading for bed himself, knowing tomorrow he would be calling the Governor.

* * *

Hawaiian to English Translations:

**Pehea e hana ai kuʻu kaikamahine hanauna? - **How's my little niece doing?

**ʻO wau he makua kāne maikaʻi! ʻOʻoe? - **I'm good Uncle! You?

**Maikaʻi loa! Ua mālamaʻo Danno i kāu mau'ōlelo'ōlelo āpau? - **Very good! Has Danno been keeping up on all your language lessons?

**Ae! Mahalo nui koʻu mеmе me nä 'ölelo' ė aʻe, akā, he mau haʻawina haʻawina home no kaʻu e hana ai aia wau ma kona hale. - **Yeah! Mommy is so awesome with different languages, but she always has some sort of homework for me to do when I'm at her house.

**He aha kaʻu i'ōlelo ai no ka heaʻana iaʻuʻo Danno, Steven? ʻAʻole maikaʻi ka lokomaikaʻi. ʻOi aku ka maikaʻi inā e aʻoʻoe i kēia mau manawa ma mua o ka manawa. - **What have I said about calling me Danno, Steven? And Grace don't pout. It's better if you learn these now rather than later.

**kāmele kaki - **ass-kicking

**haole - **foreigner (rude)

**ka mō'ī - **monkey

**ka lanakila nui - **super Seal

* * *

Italian to English Translations:

**Stronzo - **asshole (Male form, female is Stronza.)

* * *

Hey guys! Welcome to the Pilot Part 4: Steve, Dani, and Grace along with mentions of Tony, Sam, Kono, and Chin Ho. Hope y'all enjoy! Please follow, fave, and review *Flames will still get deleted, constructive critiscm is still appreciated.*

Aloha maikaʻi a pō maikaʻi (Goodbye and goodnight. I finished this chapter at 11:31 pm CDT)

~OtakuAnimeLover21 (KaikaiKua)


	6. Pilot Part 5: The Team and Grace

**If y'all wanna see a disclaimer then go back a few chapters...**

* * *

**"Hey everyone" - Characters talking to each other (Dani, Steve, Chin Ho, Kono, Tony, Sam, Grace)**

_*Hey Everyone* - Characters talking over radios or phones to each other_

**_"Hey everyone" - Talking to Civilians/Non-HPD/Non-Five-0/SEAL/Navy/NCIS/whatever members_**

Hey everyone - Author talking, Character's POV

* * *

Pilot Part 5: Steve, Dani, some Gracie, Governor Jameson, Chin Ho, and Kono. This chapter starts the day after Part 4.

* * *

***The Next Day***

Steve woke up about 8 in the morning, handled his morning run and swim, and about 9 called Dani telling her to come over about 10 with Gracie if the two girls wanted. That way as soon as he called the Governor, Dani would know what was going on. About 9:30 am, Steve ended up calling the Governor of Hawaii.

_*This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. I'm calling for the Governor in regards to a conversation we had a day or two ago.* Steve says into his phone to the Governor's secretary._

_*Please hold for a moment Lieutenant Commander. The Governor will be right with you.* Said secretary responds before putting him on hold._

_*Governor Jameson speaking.* Steve hears as he takes a drink of the coffee he had prepared while he waited._

_*Governor Jameson, it's Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. I'm calling to accept your job offer.*_

_*Really? I assume you also have thought of anyone you might know on the Islands to join, and I expect you also have stipulations.*_

_*I do indeed to both of those. First as you said we get full immunity and means. Secondly, we get to choose our cases. If we are lied too at all, we have the right to send the case back to HPD.*_

_*I can agree to the stipulation you have, but I would like to add too it, in that if you decide to reject a case I would like to be told why and I will want proof in any form that would be reasonably acceptable.*  
_

_*We can do that. For a team I want HPD Detective Daniella Williams. I have already spoken to her and she will require up to a week to settle every active case she has either by finishing it or transferring it to another Detective along with informing her current partner before she can transfer to the Task Force. She will be my SiC. Having her on my team is absolutely non-negotiable. The other two I want are non-negotiable as well. Detective Williams personally recommended for a second female, current-HPD Academy recruit Kono Kalakaua who will be graduating within the next few weeks. The other is Chin Ho Kelly. We have not gotten any agreements from them, but the Detective as the one to recommend Kalakaua will be speaking to her personally as I will to Kelly being the one to want him on the team. For Kalakaua you can say it's credit towards her graduating whereas I don't care what you say for Kelly. I want all three or I won't accept the offer at all.* Steve says taking another drink of coffee._

_*Williams and Kalakaua will be easy. Kelly on the other-hand will be harder, but is still doable. I will put through Detective Williams' transfer right now with the notice that she will be transferring to the task force a week from tomorrow. I will send a notice to Kalakaua's instructors that you will be speaking to her about an opportunity to work on my task force for credit towards her graduating, but that you want it kept secret from her right now.*_

_*Thank you Governor. Myself and Detective Williams will get you their respective answers to joining the task force within the week.*_

_*Of course Lieutenant Commander. Do let me know.*_

_*Of course. I will speak with you soon. Goodbye Governor.*_

_*Have a good day Lieutenant Commander.*_

**"Hey Steve! We're here!" Dani's voice shouts as Steve ends the call.**

**"Living Room!" Was all Steve shouted as Grace bolts for the living room with Dani walking behind her.**

**"Aloha Uncle Steve!" Grace shouts as she practically collides with her Uncle-figure, who just holds his coffee over her head while pulling her into a hug. **

**"Aloha Steve." Was Dani's somewhat tired response as she follows her daughter into the living room.**

**"Aloha ****ke aliʻi wahine liʻiliʻi, Danno!" Steve says laughing as he gets up.**

**"I take it you spoke with the Governor?"**

**"All taken care of. The only thing we have to do is get Chin Ho and Kono's responses back to her within the week."**

**All Dani does is nod before asking, "Eaten yet?"**

Steve shaking his head, follows his best friend/partner into the kitchen, Grace settled onto his back as they watch Dani dig for certain pots and pans as well as ingredients.

Dani decides that she wants something Japanese as that was her and Grace's tradition. Once a weekend they would eat a traditional Asian breakfast. Knowing Steve likely wouldn't care as long as it was healthy she started on the usual. Tamagoyaki or a rolled omelette which she had to make three separate ones as she asked Steve what he wanted on his and already knew she needed two separates for her and Grace, some grilled fish which she had Steve working on, rice in the rice cooker that for some reason was in a box, green tea for her and Steve while she knew Grace would just have milk or juice, Miso soup, some Natto (Fermented Soy Beans) and Nori (Seasoned Dry Seaweed), and some Tsukemono (Pickled vegetables.) Luckily she had thought to bring all of the ingredients for the last four parts with her as well as the green tea or else Grace and Steve would have had to go do some shopping while she got the rest done. After about an hour all three were sitting around the large island in Steve's kitchen eating.

Later after breakfast, Grace heads outside after changing into her swimsuit joined by her Danno and Uncle where she proceeds to enjoy the sun while the other two begin to talk.

**"We should get Chin Ho and Kono to come here." Dani says suddenly.**

**"What do you mean by that?" comes the response from a half-awake Steve who sits up slightly.**

**"Just what I said. Break out the grill, barbecue, and get their answers to joining the team. That way right after you can go and call the Governor and let her know what they decided.****"**

**Steve sighs before nodding, "It is a good idea Danno. You call Kono and I'll call Chin Ho?"**

**Dani just nods, grabbing her phone. "What time should she come over though?"**

**Steve shrugs, "Sometime around 6. Gives us time to go grab groceries and beer."**

**"Alright."**

Two conversations happen real quick. Both just telling Chin Ho and Kono that they needed to ask them some very important questions and that they were gonna have a barbecue. After giving the address or in Steve's case just telling Chin to come over at around 1800 hours (6pm), both hang up, relax a bit longer, before getting Grace out of the water, all three changing into something lighter before heading out.

***THREE TO FOUR HOURS LATER***

Steve, Dani, and Grace all arrive back at Steve's and get the groceries for the barbecue inside. Once that's done Steve gets the barbecue started knowing Chin and Kono would be arriving soon. When both do arrive, Grace is the first one to hear them and grabs Dani who follows her to the front and introduces herself and Grace to Chin while greeting Kono who already knew both. Having Chin and Kono follow her, Dani takes them around the side of Steve's place to the back where Steve had just taken a drink from the Longboard he was working on. Steve gets introduced to Kono, as he himself greets Chin before telling them to pull up a seat, grab a Longboard, and relax till food was ready. They could deal with the questions Dani and Steve wanted to ask them afterwards.

***One hour later* **

Having started to eat once most of the steaks and other food had been handled Dani sets down her food.

**"The reason we asked you both here is because Steve was offered the chance to run a task force that would be Governor-backed, full immunity, and would give us full means to catch the bad guys. Now he would be leader and he has specifically chosen myself to be his Second-in-Command as well as primary partner. The reason you were both selected was because I recommended Kono personally as you, Kono, really did stand out when I was teaching most of your class hand-to-hand combat. Your skills especially with long-range weaponry is also why I want you on the task force. I won't always be able to run and act as a sniper so having someone who can routinely would be nice. Chin, Steve is the one who wanted you for the task force. From what he told me you were trained by his father, as well as the fact that from what I know you were a good cop. Something about why you were kicked off the force is hinky at best. Anyway your record is good, and from what I managed to get of your files you were damn good with a shotgun and had a pretty high clear and arrest rate. We want you both as the other two main members of the task force and to be each other's partners. While it is a shock you two are cousins, it really shouldn't be." Dani grabs her Longboard and takes a drink as Steve takes over talking**

**"So what do you two say? Kono if you actually have worries then don't. We'll call it credit towards your graduation or whatever, and Chin I don't care what HPD says, you were a damn good cop. One of my old Navy buddies works for one of the Alphabet Agencies and his boss has a saying well actually more of a rule. You don't waste good, and you are good." Steve leans back, arm going around Dani's chair and the other leaning against the arm-rest of the chair with Longboard in hand. **

**Kono could only sigh before getting a very determined look in her eyes, "I'll do it. I want to protect Hawaii. It's why I partially wanted to be a cop. So count me in, Boss, Other-Boss."**

**"You'll have to count me in too. Someone has to train Kono in police procedure and while I'm sure they did a good job of it in the Academy, someone has to teach her the lay of the land when it comes to being a cop. That and she's my cousin, gotta watch her back. Just know that if it looks like we are struggling because HPD doesn't like having me on the team I will back out. I'm not putting you all at risk just so I can be a cop again." Chin responds, getting a similar determined look to his cousin. **

**"I'll call the Governor then." Steve says as he gets up to wander towards the sea to make the call. **

_*Governor's office. May I ask who's calling and the reason for the call please?*_

_*This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm calling in regards to an earlier conversation I had with the Governor. Tell her it's in-regards to the task force.*_

_*Of course Lieutenant Commander. Please hold.*_

Steve sighs before standing up straighter as the Governor answers.

_*Lieutenant Commander. I hope you are calling with good news.*_

_*Yes ma'am. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua have both agreed to join the team. There were some reservations on both's parts, but otherwise everything is good to go.*_

_*Very good. I'd like your entire team to meet me at the Iolani Palace at Ten a.m. next Monday. I will be showing you where you all will be working. Let Ms. Kalakaua know that I will be setting it up so that she may take her graduation test this coming Thursday at One p.m. I expect her there.*_

_*Of course Madam Governor. We will make sure she is there. We will see you next Monday. Have a good night Governor.* Steve says as he wanders back towards the others._

_*Too you and your team as well Lieutenant Commander.* Steve proceeds to hang up as he reaches the others. _

**"Well?" Dani asks leaning forward**

**"Everything is set. Kono you are to be at the Academy on Thursday at One p.m. You will be taking your final exam then and will be allowed to graduate early if you pass. Next Monday we are all to meet at Iolani Palace at Ten a.m. Something about where we will be working. The Governor wants the full team there. Anyway it's getting later. I will see you all next Monday." Steve says as he goes to grab plates.**

**"Hold your horses McGarrett," Dani says "First off let us help. Secondly you are going to need to carry Grace in as she's kinda sound asleep and is pretty much dead weight. Third, let's all swap numbers first so Chin has mine and Steve you need Kono's. That way Kono can also let us all know what happens with her exam before next Monday."**

**Steve proceeds to scratch his head and laugh, "Alright Danno. We'll do it your way."**

Five minutes later everyone has the numbers they need and Steve has scooped up Grace while the rest grab the plates, empty beer bottles, and anything else they see. Afterwards, Steve settles Grace into the guest room while Dani is seeing Chin and Kono off before Steve and Dani sigh, say their own good nights, and head for their rooms, Dani to join Grace in the guest room and Steve into his room.

* * *

Hawaiian to English:

**ke aliʻi wahine liʻiliʻi - **Little Princess

**Aloha - **Hello/Good Morning

* * *

Hey y'all. Here's the 5th part to the Pilot. I'm likely gonna do one more and then start working on episode 1. If y'all haven't noticed this is already very AU. While yes I will try to follow the TV show as close as possible there will be chapters where that won't happen.

Mahalo guys!

~OtakuAnimeLover21


End file.
